Prisión
by September's Child
Summary: OneShot. Una pequeña escapada de los jovencitos Aspros y Defteros les conduce hasta el descubrimiento de algo que no satisface a ambos por igual.


_¡Saludos!_

 _Aquí os presento un pequeño one shot que hacía días que rondaba por mi mente y que al final he decidido a publicar :)._

 _Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Shiori Teshirogi, yo sólo se los pido prestados ^^._

 _Espero que lo disfrutéis, y no dudéis en hacérmelo saber si ha sido así. Adoro vuestros reviews . Mil gracias de antemano ^^._

* * *

 ** _~PRISIÓN~_**

\- Aspros...¿dónde vamos?

Defteros seguía los pasos de Aspros de cerca, sin tener idea alguna de cuál iba a ser la travesura que esta vez se le había ocurrido a su hermano.

\- Ya verás, no seas impaciente...

Hacía ya un rato que habían abandonado los dominios del Santuario que los había acogido cuando eran sólo unos niños pocos años atrás. Unos dominios que habían acogido a Aspros para ser más exactos. Defteros nunca había sido bienvenido en ellos. Así lo demostraba la mugrienta máscara hecha de cuero y metal que escabrosamente cubría su rostro. Que le robaba identidad. Que le confinaba a las perpétuas sombras que se proyectaban en un lugar al servicio de la luz de la justícia y la bondad.

Sus adolescentes pasos descendían presurosos por las colinas próximas al mar, cuidadosos de no ser descubiertos en una de tantas osadías que no les estaban permitidas, pero que siempre eran una tentación difícil de vadear.

Pronto el pasto empezó a escasear, dejando paso a la aparición de escarpadas rocas, que más abruptas se convertían cuánto más cercanas se hacían a las orillas del casi siempre calmo mar.

Aspros seguía su camino con determinación, repasando mentalmente las indicaciones que le había dado su amigo Sísifo del intrigante lugar. La pátina de humedad que vestía las rocas se presentaba peligrosamente resbaladiza, y a punto estuvo Aspros más de una vez de perder pie y caer, pero sus afilados sentidos y los agudos instintos obraban el milagro del equilibrio por él.

Un trecho más atrás Defteros se había detenido, respirando trabajosamente contra el húmedo cuero que humillaba su rostro, y obedeciendo a un necesario impulso, alzó sus manos, enredando sus dedos entre los alborotados mechones de cabello, en busca de las hebillas que mantenían esa vejación firme sobre su alma, intentando dar con ellas y desabrocharlas para liberarse de su ocultación.

La detención de sus pasos alarmó a Aspros, que en un primer momento pensó que su hermano había resbalado y se había caído, propiciando que se volteara en su búsqueda, barriendo la zona con su avispada mirada. Hallándolo parado y luchando contra él mismo para conseguir desamarrar un objeto que también le repudiaba a él, y que desde el primer momento que se interpuso en su vida prometió vencer. Pero ése no era un buen momento para andar retando al Santuario. No estando fuera de la intimidad de su hogar, único espacio dónde le era permitido a Defteros deshacerse de ella, sólo para llevar a cabo el imprescindible hecho de alimentarse y asearse.

\- ¡¿Qué haces, Defteros?!- Exclamó Aspros, alarmándose ante las evidentes intenciones de su hermano al tiempo que alzaba la vista para hacer una radiografía visual de su entorno, cerciorándose que nadie más era testigo de esa descarada afrenta a las estrictas normas del lugar.

\- Me la quito, Aspros...- Dijo Defteros, con la voz deformada por la falta de aire que acusaban sus pulmones.- No puedo respirar bien con ella...

\- ¡No puedes hacer ésto! ¡Lo sabes!

\- ¡Estamos lejos del Santuario!- Se justificó Defteros, desesperándose ante sus inútiles intentos de librarse de algo que parecía no querer abandonarle.- Nadie me verá aquí...

Aspros soltó un gruñido de desaprobación, y acto seguido deshizo sus pasos hasta posicionarse frenta a Defteros, agarrando sus manos y llevándolas lejos de esas hebillas que no era el momento de desabrochar.

\- No Defteros...por favor...- La voz de Aspros emergió como un ruego acompañado de una triste mirada que destilaba comprensión hacia las intenciones de su hermano.- No tentemos la desgracia...No quiero que te vuelvan a golpear por una desobediencia absurda...

 _Absurda..._

\- ¿Te parece absurdo que quiera respirar?- Se quejó Defteros, que había desistido dócilmente de su cometido, lanzándole una mirada de interrogación a Aspros.

\- ¡No! Lo que es absurdo es que te busques problemas cuando los puedes evitar. Vayamos más despacio si quieres...así no te agitarás...- Continuó Aspros brindándole una sonrisa que quiso convencer el siempre manso temperamento de su hermano.- Además, creo que no debemos estar muy lejos...Sísifo dijo que estaba a la base del peñasco...- Añadió, volteando el rostro mientras su vista se deslizaba por la orografía del terreno.

\- ¿Pero qué es lo que buscamos?

\- Una prisión.

\- ¿Una prisión? ¿Aquí? ¿Al lado del mar?

\- Sí.- Aspros apoyó sus manos en jarra sobre la cadera al tiempo que dibujaba una sonrisa de satisfacción sobre su bondadoso rostro.- Se ve que es una prisión divina, justo bajo las ruinas del Templo de Poseidón, dónde eran encarcelados los enemigos del Santuario.

\- ¿Divina?...Una prisión nunca puede ser divina...- Las cejas de Defteros se habían contraído en una expresión de rechazo ante las palabras de Aspros.

Aspros hizo caso omiso del comentario de su hermano y volvió a girar el rostro, alzando la mirada y descubriendo no muy lejos de allí los restos de las ruinas mencionadas.

\- Mira, ahí están los vestigios del Templo en honor al dios Poseidón.- Su dedo índice se alzó, señalando un punto en el horizonte, difuminado por la escandalosa luz del sol que bañaba el día y se reflejaba exquisita sobre las aguas del mar.- ¡Venga, vamos! ¡Quiero verla de cerca!

Sin más Aspros reanudó sus pasos, brincando con suma facilidad por las escarpadas rocas, volteándose de vez en cuando para comprobar que era seguido por Defteros, que también reemprendió su camino, sin tanta emoción como la que mostraba Aspros.

No les demoró mucho más tiempo personarse frente a las rejas que otorgaban veracidad a las palabras que Sísifo había compartido con Aspros aprovechando uno de los descansos en sus entrenamientos diarios.

\- ¡Mira, está ahí!

La emoción se reflejaba perfecta en el tono que Aspros imprimió en sus palabras, y de un último arranque de energía corriendo por sus piernas las alcanzó, agarrándose a ellas e intentando inútilmente colar su cabeza entre la obertura que dejaban, para poder apreciar la profundidad de esa cueva mortal. Defteros le siguió sin mucho entusiasmo, y ni siquiera hizo el esfuerzo de acercarse lo suficiente para apreciar la atrocidad que escondían esos barrotes que se suponían _divinos_.

\- ¡Wow!- Exclamó Aspros, excitado por la exaltación.- Sísifo tenía razón...ésto es espeluznante...Fíjate, Defteros...- El brazo de Aspros se coló entre las rejas, y con el dedo volvió a señalar algún detalle que yacía en su interior.- Las marcas del agua llegan hasta arriba de todo...así que cuando sube la marea...quién esté encerrado aquí muere ahogado...- Al darse cuenta que Defteros permanecía inmóvil y sin muchas ilusiones de acercarse hacia allí Aspros se extrañó. Agarrándose de nuevo con ambas manos a los barrotes volteó su rostro para divisar a Defteros y llamarle a su lado.- ¡Ven! ¡Tienes que ver ésto!

\- No me gusta lo que estamos haciendo...- Respondió Defteros con disconformidad, al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos y observaba a su hermano bajo su ceño completamente fruncido por la desaprobación.- Y no me gusta que hables así...

\- ¡Defteros! ¡No seas dramático! En esta prisión eran encerrados todos aquellos que alguna vez se alzaron contra el Santurio, o que ofendieron a la diosa Athena con sus actos de rebeldía e insubordinación para castigarles como es debido.

\- Nadie debería pagar por sus pecados ahogándose lentamente frente a los ojos de quienes les encerraran aquí...ésto es humillante.

\- ¿Pero qué dices Defteros? ¿Acaso la traición no es humillante en su esencia?

Aspros había soltado la sujeción de uno de los barrotes, ladeando su cuerpo lo suficiente para encarar con facilidad la figura apartada y discrepante de Defteros.

\- Vámonos Aspros...no me gusta este lugar...- Rogó Defteros, que estrechó aún más el cruce de los brazos sobre su pecho, encogiéndose levemente de hombros al tiempo que un helado escalofrío le bajaba por el espinazo.

\- No puedes ser tan blando, hermano...Cuando yo llegue a ser Caballero de Oro no me lo pensaré en encerrar aquí a quién sea que ose atacar o traicionar nuestro Santuario.- _Nuestro..._ Esta palabra volvió a enviar otra descarga helada por toda la columna espinal de Defteros, que nunca había podido hallar cabida en el significado que abarcaba dicha palabra _.-_ Además, dicen que sólo con la ayuda de un dios se puede salir de aquí, así que si las almas aquí encarceladas en realidad no se lo merecen serán testigos de la justícia divina y recibirán su ayuda para poder ser libres.

\- Los humanos no deberíamos esperar a las señales divinas para poder mostrar un poco de justícia ante nosotros mismos y nuestros actos...

\- Defteros, cuando te pones así de meláncolico y depresivo no te entiendo...

\- ¡¿Es que no te das cuenta Aspros?!- Exclamó Defteros, desarmando el cruce de sus brazos, extendiéndolos a ambos lados de su cuerpo con las manos abiertas mientras seguía derrochando su contrariedad.- ¡Estás hablando con una ligereza que no tiene sentido para alguien que aspira a ser honrado y justo!- Un chasquido de lengua, inaudible, ahogado por el cuero, reafirmó más la indignación que le despertaban las inmaduras palabras de Aspros. Sus brazos habían vuelto a buscar la proximidad de su cuerpo, pero las manos se cerraron en puño, reteniendo así la rabia que le despertaba hallarse en ese lugar, y ser testigo del infantil comportamiento de quién le había llevado hasta allí.- ¡¿Y si yo algún día me rebelo?! ¡¿Y si me opongo a seguir con mi condena y me levanto contra quién me la ha impuesto?! ¡¿Entonces qué?! ¡No deberías dudar en encerrarme aquí!

Los ojos de Aspros se abrieron como platos al ser testigo de la inusual rabia que destilaba Defteros, visiblemente incómodo en un lugar que no debía porqué ocasionar ninguna estúpida disputa entre los dos.

\- ¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¡Yo nunca haría algo así! Eres mi hermano...

\- ¡¿Y qué?! Imagínate que me alzo contra tí...contra _todo_ \- Defteros extendió los brazos de nuevo, abarcando con ellos el espacio al tiempo que giraba su cuerpo hacia un lado y otro, señalando toda la extensión de esos dominios sagrados...- Imagínate que me rebelo contra _ésto...-_ En ese instante una mano se alzó y se agarró al mismo metal que cubría su mentón, evidenciándole su condena a Aspros.

Aspros había abandonado por completo el agarre de su otra mano sobre la reja, y se había volteado del todo hacia Defteros, que le seguía enviando una mirada de contenida furia y tristeza, consiguiendo encoger su joven corazón, recordándole la promesa que le había hecho el primer día que esa inmudícia se interpuso entre ellos, y que Aspros ignoraba cuándo sería capaz de cumplir.

\- Defteros...tú...tú nunca harías algo como rebelarte contra el Santuario...¡Tú no eres malvado! ¡Tú no acabarás nunca dentro de esta prisión! Así que no comprendo a qué viene tanto escándalo...- Se justificó estúpidamente Aspros, sabiendo muy bien que ninguna de las palabras que pudiera pronunciar aliviarían el pesar que sentía su hermano al tener que lucir esa vejación.

Defteros no estaba dispuesto a escuchar nada más. Mucho menos a seguir presente frente a un descubrimiento que le repugnaba, y que no comprendía cómo podía existir en un lugar que supuestamente defendía la justícia y el honor de la humanidad. Sin esperar siquiera a que Aspros imitara sus pasos empezó a alejarse de allí, con prisas y decisión, no sin antes ladear su rostro lo suficiente y volver a lanzar una mirada de decepción hacia quién seguía estático y sorprendido por dicha reacción.

\- No es necesario estar tras unos barrotes para saber lo que es vivir encarcelado en una prisión...

Aspros no dijo nada más. Simplemente tragó saliva con esfuerzo, luchando para no perderse en el descarado recuerdo de la ignonimia que siempre se mostraba adherida a un rostro igual al suyo, y que nadie más conocía.

Defteros le regaló otros largos segundos de profunda contemplación, esperando en vano escuchar algunas palabras que forzaran un poco las puertas de su propia prisión.

Unas puertas inútiles de profanar. Unas puertas con sabor a cuero y metal.

Unas puertas etéreas, forjadas en la oscuridad.

Siendo las sombras su más infranqueable prisión.

 ** _~FIN~_**


End file.
